Robin Gillette
DO NOT use without permission from Daria Bloom. Thanks! Sex: Female Age: Fourteen District: 9 Weapon: Name: Robin Gillette Appearance: At first, you'd see everything but Robin. She's sort of like an animal; blending in with the mesh of everything else, like camouflage. She resembles a lumpy carrot. Her head is like a pea: round. She has rosy cheeks, a rigid nose, and pencil-thin lips that often curve into an unsatisfied grimace. Robin's hair is red like flame. Her curls are bouncy like springs and they bob up and down as she walks. She actually has shorter hair than most girls would. (Her hair goes down to her tender cheeks). Robin has thin legs, scrawny knees, equally weak arms, and nails that are like a wolverine's. Personality: Robin's mostly opinionated. She's not afraid to show what she likes and dislikes, and widely spreads her opinion no matter what the consequences are (unless the consequence is death). Sometimes she comes across as snarky and rude, but her accomplices view her as funny instead. People say she cracks so many jokes and says what she thinks (even if what she's thinking is hurtful), so people can see her and so she doesn't blend into the average crowd of District 9. Backstory: Robin's family worked to produce all the food. Since she was so young, she stayed to herself and was a shy (yet nosy) little pumpkin. Although people thought she was a sweet, innocent darling, she was just the opposite. She thought nasty things in her head about arrogant people who boasted about how gorgeous they were or how muscular they thought they were. One of her neighbors was going to be married. It was all foolish business Robin thought, while frowning. The woman who was about to be a newlywed, Violet, was a sadistic girl who would always get her way. At least she came across that way to Robin; other people viewed her as a cute 19 year old who was madly in love with James. Both were narcissistic and didn't deserve a pleasing marriage. Instead of just watching James kiss the bride, she watched flame crackle in a firepit nicely lit to make the room seem cozy. Since she blended in like a fox, she slipped behind Violet who was stroking her silky smooth hair (she wasn't looking at her husband, she was actually looking at the clock), and tugged at Violet's cheap dress. She pulled it down into the firepit, feeling her hands burn a little, but the dress easily caught the flame. Soon, the whole dress was literally a shooting star, with flame flashing like lightning bolts. Violet was screaming, bellowing, and bawling at the same time, while Robin just slipped into the crowd like an innocent little mouse, watching people swarm around Violet like curious bees, tending to her hazardous dress that happened to get too close to the fire-pit. She deserves it, Robin thought. After that, she never liked humans. They all seemed self-centered and idiotic. She never felt remorse for the Wedding Incident, and nobody asked about it, because it was all an enigmatic mystery on who lit a "poor, adorable 19 year old's" dress on fire. Strength: She can slip into the crowd, and literally wait till everyone dies off in the Games. If you don't know her, she takes advantage of your cluelessness of her dirty past, and acts like a sweet darling who wouldn't lay a finger on an irritable fly. Robin uses that to defeat you in The Games. Weakness: Since she can slip away, boredom usually gets her. It's hard to wait in a bush for hours and not fidget and make noise, partly because of sore muscles and hunger. She takes the silence as safety, and tends to explore and go to unknown and unsafe areas where anything could pounce: ruthless tributes or predators that the Gamemakers created viciously. Along with that, she has a distinct smell. You could probably smell her anywhere, because she hadn't really taken showers much her entire life except for Reaping days. So, if an easygoing tribute was walking by and suddenly they smell a trail of an intense stench of apple juice and peanut butter, they might follow it, leading right to her dugout. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 9 Category:14 year olds Category:Daria Bloom's Tributes